


The (Probable) Timeline of Wynonna Earp

by PDubs



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDubs/pseuds/PDubs
Summary: Because I know we all want to hear it again... (and were getting so close to it too!!)-Intro-*strums guitar*"Cause I gave you all I got to giveI know that ain't no way to liveSo I told that devil to take you backI told that devil to take you back"
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Robin, Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Doc Holliday, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The (Probable) Timeline of Wynonna Earp

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my love letter to the Wynonna Earp fandom, cast, crew, and writers. It's a fantastic show and community. I'm so glad to have found you. My life has been brighter, and I have been more optimistic since coming into the Earpdom in September 2019.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (if you feel like it): @Peacewind13
> 
> I also create Wynonna Earp video edits on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk7Tmc4yk3gEjQDVX05ViPQ

** Theory **

The series has been approximately two years and seven months long so far. At the end of Season 3, Wayhaught has been a couple between 14-16 months and Jetri has been a couple approximately four months. Wyndoc are still who knows what...

** Evidence **

The series began on September 12th, 2016. Waverly's text message so kindly alerts us to the fact that it's her 27th birthday within the first 5 minutes of the premiere. Wynonna was born on September 12th, 1989. See [Wynonna's Earp Wiki Page](https://wynonnaearp.fandom.com/wiki/Wynonna_Earp).

If we treat September 12th, 2016 as our starting point, we can establish the following theoretical dates;

  * Waverly and Nicole meet in Shorty's for the first time during October 2016
  * Wynonna gets pregnant, and Wayhaught become a couple in January 2017
  * Mictian (Mikshun) is defeated in early March 2017
  * The Second Seal is broken in June 2017
  * Wayhaught's major fight and first I love yous occur July 2017
  * The Third Seal is broken, and Alice Michelle is born early August 2017
  * Vampires come rolling into town around the week of December 18th, 2017
  * Jetri becomes a couple in the days leading up to Christmas around December 21st to 23rd, 2017
  * Waverly pops the question before she and Doc enter the Garden in late April or early May 2018

The season lengths are not exact, but we can assume the following;

  * Season 1 is about four months long; September, 12th, 2016 to January 2017
  * Season 2 is about seven months long; January 2017 to August 2017
  * Season 3 is about five months long; December 2017 to April/May 2018

There is no real indication of how long of a gap there is between 1x01 and 1x09 besides the weather. The Purgatory weatherman not exactly reliable as it turns out. We will get back to that shortly.

Katherine Barrell enlightened us about a deleted scene that occurs in 1x02 when Waverly meets Nicole. Officer Haught gives the Nephilim a ticket for failing to shovel the snow that is on the walkway in front of Shorty's. Again, weather means almost nothing in Purgatory. However, in 1x01, the weather is early fall. Now we've hit winter. We can estimate that around one month passes between 1x01 and 1x02. Wynonna has to be trained somewhat before her first (disastrous flaming pink jet) solo mission. Training takes some time, so 1x02 likely takes place in October of 2016.

We now suddenly have a very different perspective on how long the Wayhaught "how do we feel for each other" dance takes. Waverly remained with Champ after meeting Nicole until 1x06. Then it's another three episodes before Waverly tackles Nicole to Nedley's couch (1x09…like that needs pointing out). Given that the gap between Wayhaught's meeting to the start of their relationship was eight episodes total, we can assume that the whole scenario took about two or three months to play out. Most of those eight episodes (with the exception 1x07-09) didn't bleed immediately into the other. Some things occurred between episodes to change character dynamics without on-screen prompting. 

In 1x08, Nicole has an open cut over her left eye when we see her lying in the hospital bed. When we see her again in 1x09, that cut is almost fully healed. A quick Google search reveals that a clean cut like that will take anywhere from 7 to 14 days to recover to that degree. There are a lot of Wayhaught conversations we never saw play out on TV. It's about the same period for Wynonna to kill off The Seven. 

In 2x01, Dolls talks to Doc about lecturing him on ethics. Since they met in 1x04, "what a difference a year makes" is a fun jab rather than a fact. Between 1x13 and 2x05, seven weeks (1.75 months) have passed, specified by Dolls when he is interrogating a tied up Waverly in the Homestead kitchen about being possessed by Mictian. This puts 2x05 into early March 2017 since Season 1 ended around January 2017.

While looking for the Second Seal in Shorty's basement in 2x06, Jeremy refers to his signed Baywatch 2017 poster. Baywatch 2017 came out on May 25th, 2017. This places this episode around this particular time, most likely in early June.

Between 1x09 and 2x07, 28 weeks (7 months) have passed. Wynonna specifies this to Jonas when he asks; "Woman, how long has it been?" Wayhaught got together around the same time Wynonna drowns her broken soul in Pussy Willows after killing Jack of Knives. Perhaps within two weeks. 

If Alice's birthday is early August 2017, see [Alice Michelle's Wiki Page](https://wynonnaearp.fandom.com/wiki/Alice_Michelle), eight months backward puts us in early January 2017 for the start of Wayhaught's relationship. Technically Wynonna lost a month during the pregnancy since they were asleep for a month. Hypnos reversed the effect only to be a few hours, but Alice was stubborn and didn't shrink back to being smaller. She was a "premature" birth at 32 weeks rather than 36. 

If we assume 2x07 took place 2-3 weeks before Alice was born (Dr. Navalar in 2x08 tells Wynonna she only has a few weeks left), then we are looking at Jack dying and Wynonna getting pregnant around the weeks of January 9th or January 18th, 2017. We can assume Alice's birth is in the first or second week of August. If we wait any longer into the month, we miss the timeframe for Christmas in 3x06.

Now all of this makes the theory that "it's always winter in Purgatory" solid. 2x04 takes place "in the middle of winter," according to Wynonna, when she finds a "sleepwalking" Waverly outdoors in just a nightgown. Episode 4 bleeds immediately into 2x05, which is supposed to take place in March! A further nail in the coffin is that 2x06-11 has snow on the ground. It's full-on snowing in 2x10 outside the hospital, and "the ground is frozen" when Waverly and Nicole are digging under Pikachu in 2x11. By then, we are closing in on late July or early August 2017. Interestingly, the snow vanishes when the Trophyverse spell breaks.

_ Quick extra fun twist:_ In the Trophyverse, Nedley dies in 2015 as specified by the memorial plaque in the Sheriff's office. If we believe Nedley in 1x03 about having one rookie officer on the roster and assume that it's Nicole, then she became Sheriff almost immediately after arriving in Purgatory. Being a rookie lasts one year, and the show started on September 12th, 2016. The explanation for this is one of three scenarios;

  * Trophyverse Nicole arrived sooner in Purgatory.
  * Reality Nicole came to town as far back as November or December 2015. She waited a long time to approach Waverly if that is the case
  * The Trophyverse used what resources had to piece together a realistic alt-reality, so Nicole became Sheriff because she was in Purgatory in the present moment, not actually when Nedley "died."

Between 2x12 and 3x01, 19 weeks (4.75 months) have passed. Doc says so in the barn after Waverly barges in on the all-night training session with Wynonna. For this timeline to work, Alice is born very early August 2017, and 3x01-05 takes place around the week of December 18th, 2017. So now we know why Nicole had that sexy black number in the back of her closet. At the Vampire Ball, we are less than one month from their first anniversary! Remember, their relationship started around late December 2016 or early January 2017. Wayhaught's DNA/Hot Revenant/Stealth Wife fight and first "I love you" (that we see on screen) likely occurred around 6-7 months into their relationship. Around mid to late July 2017, perhaps a week or two or three weeks before Alice was born.

According to the divorce papers seen in 2x12, Nicole Haught and Shae Pressman got married on August 14th, 2014, just shy of two years before the start of the series. They remained married for almost three years, likely apart for the majority of it. Why they didn't bother to dissolve sooner is a bit of a mystery to us. There are benefits to having a spouse like a reliable emergency contact with knowledge of your medical history if you don't speak to your parents. That is a great thing to keep around. At least until the day, Waverly burst into the station, and Nicole realized that she wanted someone else making those life decisions for her. 

Divorce paperwork is not a quick or simple thing. It seems that Nicole had already spoken to Shae and had filed for divorce well before the time the Widow bite hospitalized her. Shae knew all about Waverly and how Nicole felt about her. According to Google, an uncontested divorce usually takes four to six months to be finalized. If Shae did not contest, it appears Nicole filed almost immediately after her relationship started with Waverly. How romantic! Why she didn't tell Waverly is a bit of a mystery, but if we understand the circumstances, Nicole didn't want to scare Waverly away. In all likelihood, she was waiting for the divorce to be finalized before telling her. 

The flip side of that is if Shae contested, the case would have been in full swing when Wayhaught met. How to scare away the cute girl..."I'm married and in the middle of a divorce."

This whole scenario doesn't seem to end up phasing Waverly too much because four or five-ish months later, something pivotal in their relationship happens.

While there is no real metric presented to us in the script (at least none that are obvious), we can measure the time from 3x01 to 3x12 by Nicole's hair growth. This piece of evidence is purely conjecture because shooting a tv show isn't going to mimic the time that is supposed to happen during the actual shows timeline. But for fun, let's play with it anyhow. Human hair grows approximately 0.5" per month. From the beginning of Season 3 to the end, Nicole's hair has grown around 2" to 2.5", meaning four or five-ish months have passed. We know Season 3 starts in December 2018, so this places us in late April or early May 2018 by the time Waverly proposes.

This also puts Jetri at being a couple for around four-ish months by then as they got together in the days leading up to Christmas 2017.

** Conclusion **

The whole current run of the show, 1x01 to 3x12, covers September 12th, 2016, to early May 2018. Two years, seven-ish months.

Wayhaught's relationship by the end of Season 3 is well established and healthy, even if it isn't perfect. While they never really had a honeymoon period, it's clear they are in love with each other. They would have been dating around 14-16 months by the end of Season 3.

** Bonus Round **

If Nicole's hair remains uncut for 4x01 and it's back to its 1x02 length, six months will have passed since Waverly went missing. She needs about 4" or 5" to get to that length. Meaning the story would pick back up around December 2018/January 2019. Season 4 was initially supposed to come out in 2019. Picking up here is plausible, but let's face it, when is Emily Andras EVER plausible?

If we pick up the story in January 2020 (filming date), Doc and Waverly will have been missing for around 19 months. This could mean some issues for Wayhaught (Wydoc as well) since they would have been apart longer than they've been together. It also means Wayhaught would miss their second anniversary entirely.

But we should have faith the Trophyverse showed us the truth. That Wayhaught, while not perfect, are meant for each other. They will be together regardless of reality. There would be a relearning/readjustment period, and it would push a Wayhaught wedding into Season 5 or maybe even 6.

Also, yes, we need a proposal do-over...and don't forget the Stetson! #BringBackTheStetson!

  
  
**Bonus _Bonus_ Round**

Wynonna Earp premiered on April 1, 2016, on Syfy in the USA and on April 4, 2016, on CHCH-DT in Canada. If the story starts on September 12th, 2016...we saw the FUTURE guys!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my timeline analysis. If you have any comments, concerns, or wish to point out additional "evidence," feel free to drop me a line on Twitter!
> 
> I love being proved wrong, so have at it Earpers!!! I love me a good easter egg hunt!


End file.
